Happy Birthday to Me
by Shadow Shi13
Summary: A short, little Oneshot. Vincent on his 32nd birthday. An experiment with supposedly nothing to live for, but everything gets better when he runs into a little boy with silver hair.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

I wrote this to cheer myself up =] Maybe it will cheer you up too.

* * *

Vincent groaned in discomfort as Hojo injected him with another Jenova-filled syringe.

"Alright Valentine, you can go now."

Vincent grunted and slid off the operation table. Go. Go where? Shinra's best, reduced to a guinea pig. He had now where to go. After all, all he was now was an experiment. Hojo claimed he was making Vincent stronger. The President had given him permission to turn Vincent into a weapon.

_That's so like Shinra. Doesn't care about his employees._

Vincent walked out of the basement and started up the spiral staircase. He had been stuck in this damned mansion for at least six years now. His appearance had barely changed. His hair had grow, his already unnatural red eyes were made even more unnatural by mako and Jenova, gloweing with a strange and unholy light. Unfortunately for him, this gave Hojo a reason to do more tests. Usually when one is injected with mako, their eyes start glowing blue. Vincent's eyes however, glowed demonic red. And if that wasn't enough, Hojo had decided to give him a few 'companions.' Four demons who chatted almost constantly. The damn things never seemed to want to shut up.

_What day is it today...?_

He had made it to the top of the staircase and now stood in a small room. He closed the hidden door to basement and walked to the wall next to the door. There hung a calendar. According to the calendar it was the thirteenth of October. In the little box marked thirteen, in a child's handwriting it said, 'Vincent's B-Day.'

_The thirteenth. Isn't that interesting. That would make me what? Thirty-two?_ He looked down at himself.

_And I haven't aged a day. Hojo... that bastard._

He had pictured himself retired, growing old with Lucrecia, that is... if his job hadn't killed him first. But now Lucrecia was gone, he didn't age, and he no longer had a chance at being a normal human being.

He had almost no reason to live.

Almost.

He walked to the kitchen and saw a small five year old boy with long silver hair leaning over a piece of paper. Obviously to busy to hear him enter the room. His short legs swinging contently as he hummed an off key version of 'Old McDonald.' Vincent smiled. This little boy was the reason of his existence. He was the all Vincent had left. The only thing he had to remember Lucrecia by.

"Sephiroth?"

The boy jumped and looked up. His face broke out in a grin as he saw who it was, "Vincent!" He motioned for Vincent to come closer as he hurriedly hid whatever he had been doing behind his back.

Vincent approached Sephiroth quietly and sat down in the chair next to him, "What is it?"

Sephiroth brought out the piece of paper from behind his hand and held it out to Vincent. Vincent took it from him and studied it carefully. It was a picture of two childish stick figures, one with black hairand the other's hair left uncolored. Hojo had never taken the time to go out and buy any sort of art utensil except for pens. The stick figures had matching crooked grins and both had their arms held up in the air for no apparent reason. Above the black haired one, in unstable letters, it said, 'you' and above the uncolored one it said, 'me' in the same shaky handwriting. Vincent couldn't help but notice that the Sephiroth in the picture had magically become as tall as the stick Vincent. He looked back at Sephiroth to see him watching expectantly with bright green eyes.

Vincent smiled again, "I love it. Did you do this yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"Really? Wow, I'm impressed! It's really good."

Sephiroth was practically glowing with pride, "You think so?"

"Of course, we should hang it up somewhere."

"They both stood up, Sephiroth barely coming up to Vincent's knee, and started making their way across the kitchen. Sephiroth tugged on Vincent's pant leg and Vincent looked down at him.

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday Vincent."

* * *

I sure feel better now!

Please review =] it would be appreciated 


End file.
